Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infinitely variable traction roller transmission. More particularly, it relates to an infinitely variable transmission in which the opposed surfaces of an input toric disc and an output toric disc mounted on input and output shafts, respectively, disposed on the same axis cooperate with each other to form a toroidal cavity and traction rollers are disposed in the toroidal cavity and are firmly engaged with the input and output toric discs so that a large torque is transmitted by a traction force created in the engaged portion.